


Quit Breaking My Heart

by lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MACKELENA - Fandom
Genre: Agent Keller can KICK ROCKS, Angst, Angst and Feels, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Mack is The Father, Pregnancy, Pregnant YoYo, SHIELD, The Child Is Not Yours, YoYo loves Mack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: How I WANT IT TO BE-#shippingMackand;YoYotiltheendoftime@I've intended this time frame to be before Agent Keller is SHRIKED(otherwise, the discussion between he and Elena would have to happenfrom beyond the grave...)SPANISH TRANSLATION:Mi Amor: My Love; Honey





	Quit Breaking My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Thequeenofthenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thequeenofthenorth/gifts), [agentemaria4722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemaria4722/gifts), [axvc2898](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axvc2898/gifts), [NattyJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyJane/gifts), [Ghostrider4life1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostrider4life1/gifts), [killafrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killafrost/gifts), [nightsisterkaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/gifts), [PhilCoulsonLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/gifts), [bad_ash10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/gifts), [acjersey908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acjersey908/gifts), [Shipperpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperpole/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [Kummelitee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kummelitee/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [marvelousbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/gifts), [Meredithchandler73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meredithchandler73/gifts), [bobbimayer42](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bobbimayer42), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts).



There is no doubt about it...two do-it-yourself pregnancy tests, and a visit to Medic, confirms what  
Elena Rodriguez already suspects. SHE'S HAVING A BABY. 

Two men need to be notified, and soon: Former Lover Director Alphonso Mackenzie, and current 'squeeze' Keller.  
Never one to delay what must be addressed sooner than later, YoYo sets-off to find Agent Keller.

He's exiting the canteen when she finds him, taking large bites out of a double decker sandwich. "Hey you," he  
greets her cheerfully. 

"Hey...can we talk? It's kind of urgent."

"Yeah, yeah...anytime. I'm heading back to my quarters, we can talk there?" 

"Sure."

They chit-chat as they walk, and upon reaching Keller's quarters, he holds the door open so that she can enter first  
(chivalry is part of it, but mostly, so that he can appreciate the round juiciness of her incredible rear end.)

" 'K...what's up, Babe?" (BABE...Elena sincerely doubts he'll be so jovial once she delivers her news.)

"I'm having a baby," she states baldly.

Keller continues munching his sandwich, almost as if he's not heard her. Then, he stops, gulps down the  
mouthful he'd been chewing, eyes wide, and says, "Say again?"

"I'm having a Baby."

"Oh....huh...then, again-huh"

"The Baby is MACK's, Kel-lor."

"I guessed as much. We haven't been involved long enough for me to be the Father." He pauses, his expression  
unreadable. "Then he says, almost to himself, "Of course it's the Director's."

"Do you wish...the baby was yours?", the comely Latina asks.

The handsome agent mulls this over for a few moments, chewing thoughtfully (having returned to his meal.)

"The truth? I don't know...I don't know how I feel." Several minutes pass, Keller eating and musing, YoYo waiting  
patiently, letting her news sink in. 

Finally, YoYo reaches over, takes his hand. "I never meant to hurt you, you believe that, right? I would NEVER."

"Yeah, I know." He squeezes her hand, offers a smile. "So...now what?"

Looking him directly in the eye, Elena says simply, "I'm re-uniting with Mack."

"That's it, then? Will he even take you back?"

"I have no doubt." She chooses her words carefully, before continuing. "He loves me; as you say, he's still,  
how did you phrase it, 'still hung up on me'. And I love him. I'm still in love with him. I'm sorry."

No longer able to hold her gaze, Keller lowers his eyes and gently pulls his hand from her grasp.  
"I get it. I do. It's cool, and I wish you both the best. Just know that if, for some reason, he doesn't greet you with open arms...I won't be second choice."

"I would not expect that, of course you feel that way, as well you should. That won't be a problem, though,"  
Elena responds. She stands closer, a sad smile on her beautiful lips. "Still friends?" 

Keller smiles back. "Always. Hey, you'd better find the Proud Papa, break the news. Ahhhh...just one question:  
if not for your...CONDITION, do you think that there was a future for us?"

I wish that I could say maybe, or possibly, something more positive. But the fact is NO. I'm sorry. I was born  
for Mack, and he for me. Honestly, I never should have engaged with you, since I would have sought Mack out sooner  
or later. That's my one regret. After we started, I realized how much he means to me. Don't hate me, Damon...OK? It was nice,  
huh?"

"Yeah...NICE," Keller smiles in return.

A brief, quick peck on the lips, and she's GONE...

She located Mack in his office. Tapping lightly on the glass, to get his attention, she says, "A word, Director?."

He nods his assent, and she enters, closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> How I WANT IT TO BE-#shippingMackand;  
> YoYotiltheendoftime@
> 
>  
> 
> I've intended this time frame to be before Agent Keller is SHRIKED  
> (otherwise, the discussion between he and Elena would have to happen  
> from beyond the grave...)
> 
>  
> 
> SPANISH TRANSLATION:
> 
> Mi Amor: My Love; Honey


End file.
